


Promise

by redpineapple



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hakkai thinks too much, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Promiscuity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Cho Gonou may have been a monogamist, though Cho Hakkai's another person entirely. Introspective Hakkai.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 11





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These gorgeous boys belong to Kazuya Minekura.
> 
> I wanted to write something that explored Hakkai's character, though I probably shouldn't have written it right after reading a smut scene.

Cho Gonou was a monogamist.

As a human, he'd always held fidelity as one of the closest values to his heart, any lover who dared to sample other products would begin to understand the phrase 'hairpin temper'.

As a youkai, Cho Hakkai found little value in things of such ephemerality. Lovers came and lovers went, much akin to the flow of the tide. Sometimes just as quickly.

Convenience had become his master, he'd washed his desire to possess another down the drain with the red stain that painted the period between Kanan's kidnapping and his discovery on the by a certain hanyou.

Just as he'd once belonged to Kanan, that right had slipped seamlessly into the kappa's lap, followed quickly by what could only be described as solid confirmation.

Sure, as a youkai he'd had enough casual sex to flush the cheeks of his previous self, but there was one that kept him coming back for more. One name that crawled from his mouth and slapped him across the face whenever he dared sate himself in the scent of another.

He could feel his sense of propriety retching as a name that didn't start with 'K' pulled itself from his lips when completion was found, though no name ever floated from him when it was a certain Kappa's dick that rocked him. He couldn't admit that yet.

Not because of his hanyou blood, not even Cho Gonou had cared for such trivial matters as genetics. It had nothing to do with gender either, he'd always had a singular sense of taste.

It had everything to do with promises; because no matter what brand he carried or which cross he bore, Cho was a man of his word.

Maybe one day he'd make a new promise. A fresh one.


End file.
